The Special Things about Special Kingdom
by NikolaiBraginski
Summary: [AU] Welcome to the Special Kingdom, where everyone has special abilities, and only special people are allowed here. It's in the middle of nowhere, very far away from regular people. You'll see the adventures of everyone in the kingdom...
It was your usual day in the Special Kingdom. The mayor of this land was none other than Kumatora, the tomboy. Everyone in this kingdom had a special power. We zoom in into a hospital, where there was a doctor with orange hair...

Dr. Claus was sitting in his chair, playing violent video games. He was having lots of fun, until it was interrupted by...

"Doctor, doctor, we have an issue!" someone said. He had a patient who was just as inflated as a Kirby.

"What is it?" Dr. Claus said.

"Somehow, Ninten, who has super speed, stole Lucas' wand! Fortunately, Lucas had a back up wand, because Ninten broke the original one! Ninten accidentally puffed himself up so much he was inflated like Kirby!"

"Why did he mess with Lucas in the first place? He can cast spells like Ashley from WarioWare!" Dr. Claus said.

"Because... I wanted to... I wanted to get a girlfriend..." Ninten said.

"Well, you can zip to a normal land and then ask the girl out!"

"This place is in the middle of nowhere, how am I supposed to do that? Even if I do have super speed, what's the use? It'll take me at least 30 minutes to get to the nearest civilized area! And don't forget the water, I can't walk on that!"

"Well, take an airplane!"

"Do I HAVE to take an airplane?"

"Yes. Also, about the Kirby issue..."

Claus gets a super scary picture of Porky with a Kirby and then Ninten gets so scared he deflates.

"What!? Why did you put a picture of a mad scientist with a Kirby!? He looks like he was going to perform **experiments** on him! Is that where Meta Knight comes from!?" Ninten asked.

"I put it so you can deflate. And no, he wasn't going to perform experiments on it, it was actually his lab assistant. Meta Knight is a unique Kirby not created by that scientist."

"Well, I gotta go FAST!"

Ninten runs out of the hospital quickly.

"Hm, Ninten just inspired me... I'm going to play Sonic, even though Ninten is even faster than him!"

* * *

Later, Dr. Claus was now playing Dr. Mario. He was having fun when...

"Doctor, doctor, we have another issue!" said the same guy. "This time, it's Lucas!"

"Can't he fix it with his own magic?"

"Apparently, Lucas ate something that made him SO dizzy he can't even cast a spell!"

"What the hell, Lucas, what did you eat?"

Lucas gets a picture of a sandwich.

"How the hell did you get sick because of a sandwich?" Dr. Claus asked.

"Well, you see, according to his magical buddy, the Masked Man-"

 **"WHO!?"** Dr. Claus said. "How do I and the Masked Man exist at the same time?"

"He is your long lost twin brother, and has the exact same name as you. Also looks a lot like you."

"...okay..."

Dr. Claus kicks Lucas.

" **What the hell was THAT for?** " Lucas said, apparently no longer dizzy.

"It's how to make you no longer dizzy..." Dr. Claus said.

" **Well, please don't kick me again! If you want to kick someone, kick yourself!** " Lucas then grabbed his wand and then magically disappeared in a flash.

Dr. Claus starts playing Super Mario Bros.

* * *

Dr. Claus played the game for a long time, when...

"Doctor, doctor!"

"What is it this time!?"

"This time, Ness, who is the super-smart person of this town (even smarter than Jeff and Porky combined) has become so smart he is now insane!"

"Wow, he's smarter than Porky? Anyways, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU?" Dr. Claus said.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH **YOU**!?" Ness said.

"How did this even happen?"

"Well you see, according to one of his friends, he learned lots of biology and math... so much, he got overloaded and became insane. Now he wants to get angry!"

Dr. Claus drops a rock on Ness' head.

"WHAT THE HELL? You killed Ness!"

"Actually, he's now sane again. That's the best solution."

"DROPPING A HUGE ROCK ON A PERSON'S HEAD?"

"Okay, Dr. Claus, what's the issue here?" Ness asked.

"Oh, nothing... nothing at all!" Dr. Claus was like.

Ness leaves and then Dr. Claus goes through many more misadventures...


End file.
